Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic field production system having a multi-dimensional winding configuration with multiple windings disposed substantially orthogonally with respect to one another and enclose a machine or system. The winding axes are substantially at right angles to on another and the windings receive alternating variables provided by feed circuits. A configuration for a wire-free supply of a large number of sensors and/or actuators using a magnetic field production system is also disclosed. The invention may be used, in particular, for producing a magnetic field, which is used for supplying power to sensors and/or actuators from this magnetic field.
German Patent DE 39 22 556 C3 discloses a configuration for non-contacting power and sensor signal transmission using an RF transmitter in order to form an unmodulated magnetic radio-frequency field around a transmission coil, in which a transponder receives the radio-frequency magnetic field via a secondary winding, and uses it for its own power supply. The sensor and transponder are supplied with the energy which is obtained from the magnetic field.
In this case, the magnetic field produced is greatly attenuated by screens such as large-area metal plates or closed loops formed by metal rails (for example frame parts), so that there is no satisfactory guarantee of power being supplied reliably, particularly in the case of moving sensors/actuators.